


Sweet Revenge

by eL27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jabberwock - Freeform, M/M, vorpal swords
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: a/n: jadi, entah dari mana muncul ide ini. tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita dari pair ini aja :') maaf bila ooc dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian :')





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi, entah dari mana muncul ide ini. tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita dari pair ini aja :') maaf bila ooc dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian :')

Kenangan kekalahan tim Jabberwock yang merupakan timnya melawan tim Vorpal Swords beberapa bulan lalu masih sangat membekas dalam hati pemuda berambut pirang Nash Gold Jr. itu. Dalam hatinya ia masih merasa dendam karena kalah dari tim yang menurutnya hanya beranggotakan para monyet berebut bola basket.

Sejak kepulangannya ke Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu, Nash menjadi malas untuk datang berlatih basket dengan timnya. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya dan hanya pergi keluar apartemen untuk berkuliah.

Bukan tanpa alasan Nash mengurung diri dan berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya. Sebenarnya Nash sedang menyusun sebuah rencana. Ya rencana! Rencana untuk membalas dendam kepada Vorpal Swords, khususnya kepada Akashi Seijuro yang sudah berani melawannya.

Nash menyeringai seram. Sebuah skenario balas dendam sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kepalanya. Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kembali bertolak menuju Jepang dan melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

 

 

=======

 

Akashi Seijuro sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Maksudnya adalah ia sudah terbiasa hanya sendiri di rumah besar Keluarga Akashi. Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, hanya akan menampakkan batang hidungnya di pagi hari dan menemani Seijuro sarapan jika sempat. Selebihnya pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan dan bepergian keliling kota bahkan dunia untuk mengurus bisnis perusahaannya. Ibunda Seijuro lain cerita. Wanita cantik yang telah melahirkan Seijuro ke dunia itu sudah lama tiada.

Masaomi selalu mendidik Seijuro untuk selalu menjadi nomor satu dan tidak terkalahkan. Bertahun-tahun Seijuro menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan oleh ayahnya sendiri hingga akhirnya kehancuran Seijuro datang. Kekalahannya ketika bertanding basket dengan Kuroko dan timnya menjadi pukulan telak bagi Seijuro, bahwa tidak akan selalu dan selamanya ia menjadi nomor satu. Ada kalanya ia akan kalah dan terpuruk karena kekalahannya.

Namun kekalahan itu juga berdampak sedikit baik pada Seijuro. Tatapan tajam nan dingin Seijuro kini sedikit melunak. Seijuro menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia menjadi mudah tersenyum dan ramah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Walaupun sifat absolutnya masih tersisa, namun setidaknya Seijuro sekarang lebih baik dari Seijuro sebelumnya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya bagi Seijuro. Setelah mengikuti latihan basket rutin bersama timnya di SMA Rakuzan, Seijuro sampai di rumahnya sekitar pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan ketika ia sampai di rumah saat itu. Rumah itu akan terlihat sepi karena para maid pasti sudah kembali pondok mereka setelah menyiapkan makan malam dan keperluan Seijuro.

Keluarga Akashi memang mempunyai beberapa maid dan penjaga rumah, namun mereka tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan keluarga Akashi sendiri, melainkan tinggal bersama di pondok belakang rumah yang sudah Masaomi siapkan khusus untuk tempat tinggal para maid dan penjaga rumah besarnya.

Seijuro menghela napas pelan setelah meneguk habis jus jeruk yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin dapur rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di wastafel, Seijuro segera bertolak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Masaomi, bahkan ruang kerja pria itu masih dalam keadaan gelap tanpa penerangan, yang artinya ayahnya memang belum kembali ke rumah mereka.

Seijuro berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraba saklar lampu ketika mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Seijuro menghembuskan napas lagi ketika lampu kamarnya telah menyala. Sinar terang dari lampu kamarnya sempat membuat mata Seijuro sedikit sakit karena tidak terbiasa.

Seijuro berniat mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket ketika ia melihat sosok itu. Tas selempang miliknya yang belum sempat ia letakkan terjatuh begitu saja. Kedua kelopak matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok itu tengah duduk angkuh di atas ranjangnya dengan seringaian menatap ke arahnya.

"Na-Nash...." Seijuro berucap tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berada di rumahnya. Terlebih lagi berada di kamarnya.

"Yo, Sei. Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa Nash melambaikan tangannya pada Seijuro. Seringaian masih terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda Amerika itu ketika menyapa Seijuro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Seijuro memberanikan diri.

Bukan menjawab, Nash justru tertawa mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menunduk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Seijuro. Melihat Nash yang berjalan ke arahnya, entah reflek atau apa... Seijuro justru berjalan mundur menghindari dari Nash.

"Hmm... kenapa menghindar begitu?" tanya Nash yang terus berjalan menghampiri Seijuro.

"Apa maumu!?" tanya Seijuro. "Pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku menyuruh penjaga mengusirmu!" ancam Seijuro.

Nash tertawa mendengar ancaman Seijuro. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Seijuro. "Mengusirku? Kau yakin bisa melakukan itu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini dengan selamat," ucap Nash menyeringai.

Kelopak mata Seijuro membola. "Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Seijuro. Entah kenapa, perasaannya tidak tenang ketika melihat Nash. Ia merasa dirinya berada dalam bahaya jika terlalu lama bersama pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Aku sudah memberikan obat tidur para maid dan penjaga rumahmu. Itu artinya, hanya ada aku dan dirimu di rumah ini," ucap Nash. Seijuro membelalak ngeri. Sebenarnya apa tujuan pemuda ini berada di rumahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sei. Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan timmu itu mempermalukanku dan timku seperti pertandingan saat itu? Kau pikir aku akan diam begitu saja?" tanya Nash.

Seijuro terdiam. Masih memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang membuat pemuda itu jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika ke Jepang hanya untuk menemuinya.

Nash berdecak malas. Seijuro mengernyit bingung menatap Nash. "Apa maumu sekarang? Pergilah, aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu lagi." Kalimat yang Seijuro ucapkan mampu menjadi pemicu kemarahan Nash.

Nash berjalan tergesa mendekati Seijuro.

"Apa ya—" Seijuro tidak sempat memprotes apa yang Nash lakukan ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram tangan Seijuro kemudian menarik Seijuro menuju ranjang. Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari Seijuro itu melempar tubuh Seijuro ke ranjang. "Hei, Nash—" Seijuro kembali bungkam ketika bibir lain sudah membungkam bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

Seijuro berontak, namun kuncian kuat pada tangannya di atas kepala membuat Seijuro tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Nash yang kini menindih tubuh kecil Seijuro menyeringai lebar.

"Kau harus membayarnya, Sei." Nash berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Seijuro. Tubuh Seijuro merinding seketika mendengar bisikan dari Nash. "Aku akan membalas dendam atas kekalahanku waktu itu. Kau harus membayarnya karena telah mempermalukanku," ucap Nash lagi. "Dan karena itulah... kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi milikku."

Seijuro tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak ketika Nash sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Tenaga Seijuro tidak begitu berarti untuk melawab pemuda besar di atasnya. Pikiran Seijuro ingin menolak, tetapi tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya.

Pada akhirnya Seijuro hanya bisa pasrah mengeluarkan lenguhan dan desahan berada atas permainan Nash pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Nash mengeringai menatap Seijuro yang pasrah di bawah kungkungannya. Wajah memerah Seijuro dan deru napas tersengal Seijuro membuat Nash menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Ia tersenyum puas. Balas dendam akan selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan dan manis untuk ia lakukan.

Dan menjadikan seorang Akashi Seijuro sebagai miliknya seorang adalah hal termanis yang Nash dapat selama hidupnya.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ak, dan begitulah akhirnya. Untuk adegan yang lebih dewasa, silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana scene-nya wkwk
> 
> Baybay See you—


End file.
